Blizzard
by vermilion12
Summary: Kougaiji and Yaone get separated from the other two and ended up getting lost.


Well. It's been a long time since I started writing again. Anyway, I'll continue my other fic as soon as I can. If you're a HakkaixYaone fan, well... I don't think you'll like this coz this is a KougaijixYaone fic. Anyway, please review after. Thanks! ^_^  
  
***  
  
"Lirin! Dokugakuji! Where are you!?"  
  
"Kougaiji-sama... Where are they?"  
  
Kougaiji turned to face Yaone, the only person that didn't get separated from him. He walked slowly towards her as he saw her shivering due to the blizzard that prevented them from going any further.  
  
"I don't know. But we'll have to find some shelter..." He started. " or we'll freeze to death. Let's go."  
  
Yaone nodded obediently and followed Kougaiji as soon as he started walking. Her legs felt week and heavy as she walked behind him. Soon, her vision started to blur and the next thing she knew is feeling the cold snow against her cheek.  
  
Kougaiji looked left and right for some shelter. But he had no luck, for all he saw was the white snow that covered everything.  
  
"Yaone, are you alright?" He asked but didn't hear any response. He looked back just to see the white snow, but not Yaone.  
  
"Yaone?" He started to follow his tracks on the snow. After a few minutes of searching, he found her lying on the ground and covered with snow. He ran to her side as fast as he could and checked on her. As slowly lifted her in his arms, he noticed her pale face and blue lips. He walked faster, desperate to find some shelter. After an hour of searching, he started to feel week, but tried his best to stay awake and to find some shelter. After looking for another hour, he found a small cabin. He ran as fast as he could towards it. He kicked the door open and looked around to find no one there.  
  
The cabin was old and dusty. He carefully laid Yaone down on the floor. He looked around for some twigs to burn. He found a few on a small shelf in a corner. It was very old and dusty. He gathered them in his arms and arranged them near Yaone. As soon as he was done arranging them, he started chanting. And not so long after that, fire appeared on his hands. He threw the fire into the twigs and watched them burn.  
  
After making a warm fire, he walked to Yaone and saw her clothes soaked and shivering. He looked around for some cloth to dry her with but all he found was an old blanket lying in a corner. He quickly took it and laid it on her.  
  
"This won't do! She'll freeze to death if she stays in those clothes. If I use my power to dry them while she's wearing them, she'll be burnt as well... I have no choice."  
  
Kougaiji blushed and slowly started untying the ribbon behind her back, then he started removing her jacket, and her other clothing until she was completely stripped. He quickly covered her with the blanket and sat down beside her. He started shivering and soon noticed his wet clothes. He took them off and started chanting a spell to dry his and Yaone's soaked clothes. After a while, he dressed in his dry clothes and slowly sat beside her.  
  
Yaone woke up and looked at her surroundings. She looked to her right to find Kougaiji asleep beside her. She smiled a bit and sat up, looking at the warm fire Kougaiji created just a moment ago. She gave out a little gasp as she noticed her clothes on the floor. She quickly wrapped the blanket around her and stood up. She was forced to sit down as soon as Kougaiji caught her hand and forced her to sit down.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama... you saw me?"  
  
Yaone blushed and looked away, her hand clutching the blanket around her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had no choice." Kougaiji said as he placed his hands on her bare shoulders.  
  
Yaone gave a little gasp as she felt his warm touch on her shoulders. He turned her around to face him but stopped as she started shivering due to the broken window in the cabin.  
  
"It's so cold..."  
  
Kougaiji didn't hesitate and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed and looked at him. He had loved her for years and waited for a moment such as this to tell her how he truly felt. His hand traveled from her shoulder to her cheek. Her blush deepened as he placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Yaone, I've always waited for a moment like this. A moment where the two of us are alone. A moment where no one's there to bother us. Yaone, I've always wanted to tell you how much I love you. But I couldn't because all I thought about was my pride. I feared that I might loose my pride if others knew that I fell in love with my own subordinate. Right now, I don't care. I don't care about my pride anymore. All I know is that I love you."  
  
Kougaiji lowered his head a little and gently pressed his lips against hers. Yaone responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his fingers across her long purple locks, and soon down her back. He tilted his head to one side to deepen the kiss and took hold of her hand. After a long passionate kiss, he stopped and looked into Yaone's beautiful saffron eyes.  
  
"Yaone, I love you." He said as he held her close.  
  
"I love you too, Kougaiji-sama. I've always loved you." She said as she closed her eyes and slept in the prince's arms.  
  
***  
  
Dokugakuji and Lirin ran to the gates of Hotou castle to welcome Kougaiji and Yaone. Lirin ran as fast as she could and hugged them both. Dokugakuji followed with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Oniichan, Yaone-chan we were so worried! I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
"Yeah Kou, we started to worry when you two weren't here when we got back. What happened anyway?"  
  
Kougaiji held on to Yaone's hand and walked away. He stopped and turned to face Dokugakuji and Lirin.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Dokugakuji, noticing Kougaiji holding Yaone's hand bent down and whispered into Lirin's ears, "Did anything happen between those two?"  
  
Lirin grinned and said, "I guess I'll soon be having a new big sister huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
***  
  
I hope you liked that one. Anyway, please review. ^_^ 


End file.
